The Modern Prometheus
The Modern Prometheus is a 2018 film horror film based on the Mary Shelly novel, "Frankenstein". It is produced by Universal. The film is the first installment in the Dark Universe. The film is directed by David F. Sandberg, written by yours truly. Plot In the year 2015, Dr. Henrik loses his youngest son in a deadly car accident. As time pass,Henrik becomes obsessed with trying to bring him back. He dabbles in stem cell research and uses it for an experiment. His research will be designed to bring back his lost son. In his first attempt, he uses DNA of his deceased son and splices it with stem cells. Most of his companions don’t know what he’s doing. Only a few he trusts knows, such as his ex-wife Dr. Abigail who continually warns him that this experiment is inhumane. Regardless, Henrik continues with his goal and successfully creates a small male humanoid being. As days past,“the boy”, as they called him begins to grow rapidly into a large 6’8 ft. tall adult man. He is physical perfection personified and stunningly handsome. However, he is entirely unstable. His body begins to partly decay and they must use stitches to help seal the wounds. Plus, his intelligence level is that of a toddler. Henrik grows dissatisfied with “Adam” and deems him as nothing more than a failure. Abigail pleads to Henrik that Adam can’t be allowed to live. Daniel, another of Henrik’s colleagues, is attacked and almost killed by Adam. Henrik eventually decides to take him down. However, seeing his son’s face on the creature makes it difficult. So, they decide to further isolate him and secretly moved him out of the facility and into Henrik’s old mansion. Adam, scared, kills Louis, a friend of Henrik. Sickened by what his creation has done, Henrik disowns him and bombards him with hateful words. Adam is not the son he wanted. Henrik’s outburst causes Adam to leave into the wilderness. Hoping to understand the world, Adam ventures off to see the wilderness and takes a liking towards it. However, he grows distant and feels more isolated by the fact he is one of a kind. Adam encounters a blind man and his young nephew whom are being attacked by an enraged bear. Adam saves the two and kills the bear. The blind man thanks Adam while his nephew is horrified by him. The blind man allows him to spend the night since Adam has nowhere else to go. He teaches Adam various subjects from speaking correctly, various words, and gives him books. Adam takes a liking to the book Pinocchio. However, the nephew alerted several hunters of the monster. The hunters confront Adam and accidentally burns down the cottage. Meanwhile, Henrik and Abigail argue over the treatment of Adam. Henrik feels strong regrets for even creating him. Hoping to ease his grief, Victor takes a trip to the mountains. While he is alone on the mountains, he is approach by Adam. Adam admits to the murder of Louis but begs for understanding. Confused and angered by Henrik’s treatment towards him, he lashed out. Adam pleads to Henrik to create someone like him so he won’t be alone. Henrik refuses but Adam is able to tap into his ego and eventually succumbs to the idea. At his lab deep under the mansion, He secludes himself to work on another monster. This time he uses cells from Abigail. As time goes by, Henrik is struck by the idea of creating another being and questions his morality. Adam and Henrik have a heated exchange that turns violent. Horrified by the possible consequences, Henrik kills the female monster before she awoke. Adam, enraged, attacks Henrik and nearly beats him to death. Richard and Abigail rushes to Henrik’s aid, causing the monster to retreat. Just before he retreats, he vows vengeance against his “father”. As time goes by, several of Henrik’s friends are murdered by Adam. Fearing he might come for Abigail next, he pleads with her to leave for England while he faces Adam alone, which she refuses. Here the two express their love for each other. Later, Adam kidnaps Abigail and takes her to old abandon mill. He orders Henrik to meet him, alone. As the two meet, Adam berates Henrik for allowing him to be alone in this world. Henrik pleads to Adam that he is not and apologizes to him for all his wrong doings. Adam kills Abigail despite Henrik’s plea. Henrik, enraged, attacks Adam. The monster knocks Henrik unconscious. Richard, with a shotgun, comes in and guns down Adam. However, Adam can heal from injuries at a fast rate. With not much time, Richard wakes Henrik up and try to make a run for it. Henrik refuses and decides to stay behind. As Henrik and Adam confront each other once more, Henrik sets a fire. The fire engulfs the entire windmill, presumably killing both Adam and Henrik. Days later, Richard destroys all of Henrik’s documents and research. Several military officials continue to pressure Richard over the last current events. Each time he refuses, which forces them to let him go. The story ends with Richard seeing Adam alive and well wandering the mountains. Development This story has been written and re-worked for months. The film was originally going to take place in the late 1930s and add aspects of the original film. It was decided to start fresh with a modern setting. The biggest trouble was figuring out how to make a realistic Frankenstein monster for a modern audience and that is when I got the idea of stem cell research. Reception Box Office The Modern Prometheus grossed $190 million in the United States and Canada, and $380 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $570 million. Critical response The Modern Prometheus received mixed to positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 71%, based on 300 reviews, with an average rating of 7 out of 10. Dark Universe The mild success of "The Modern Prometheus" started Universal's plan extended universe featuring other classic monsters. In May 2017, yours truly announced at San Diego Comic-Con International that the Dark Universe is currently being worked on. As of now, the first phase of the Dark Universe will consist of the following.. Dracula and the Mummy for a 2019 release. James Wan is currently looked at for the director's job for the Mummy. Wolfman will have a release for 2020 with the Invisible Man the same year. Edgar Wright is attached to direct the Invisible Man. Lastly an untitled movie which will be kept under wraps until the release of the Invisible Man. Talks of a Van Helsing movie is under way but will likely take place in the next phase of the Dark Universe. Category:Movies Category:Horror